Thomas Carlson
"If you were allowed to remain half-whitelighter then it proves you have the heart to protect others with your life" Christy Nicholas to Thomas Thomas was an upper-level whitelighter/witch and he is one of the most complicated charactors on the show, because he has had he powers bound, vanquished and stripped. He decided to focus on his whitelighter dutys before he died. He was a Capricorn. ''Powers Thomas started off with the power to control and/or minipulate ice and cold(cryokinesis), he later learned how to control water (hydrokinesis) aswell but lost that power not long after. He has learned telepathy, molecure decceleration, telekinetic orbing and orbing. Unfortunatly he vanquished all these powers when the biggest evil called the dark soul took him over, The Dark Soul had the power to Astral project so he could leave Thomas's body without Thomas even knowing, but eventually Thomas decided to Vanquish his own powers which would also vanquish the dark souls powers and make him so weak he could never surface again. However later after, he started to gain Molecure Immobalization, Molecure Combustion and even Projection, but he stripped Projection because it was turning him evil. Later on he learned Molecular Inhibition (the power to crystalise someone), plus it could only be used by someone who has known or knows cryokinesis and molecure immobalization. He has later learned how to use telekintic orbing again aswell as Orbing, Telepathy and Healing. he stripped molecular inhibition because he never used it. Later when Edward (one of the old ones) took his powers, they all went to the past and their mother gave her power to them (Preminition to Milly, Telekinesis to Ace and Molecular Immobalization to Thomas) and Thomas tapped into his Molecular power and learned them all, Inhibition, Decceleration, Combustion, Acceleration and Dispertion and he still knows them along with other Whitelighter powers like Glamoring. Thomas also gained an advancement of Telekinetic Orbing (Orb Shield). Thomas later somehow developed the power to control heat (Thermokinesis). Thomas's power to heal grew to point were his Telekinetic Orbing could orb his Healing light onto someone, he named this Telekinetic Healing. *Molecular Immobilization *Molecular Combustion *Molecular Acceleration *Molecular Inhibition *Molecular Dispertion *Telekinetic Orbing *Orbing *Thermokinesis *Empath Bubble *Healing *Telekinetic Healing *Telepathy *Orb Shield Temporary/Binded/Stripped/Lost/Etc. Powers *Hydrokinesis (Countered by Summoning Riley's Hydrokinesis) *Cryokinesis (Stripped) *Combustive-Cryokinesis (Stripped) *The Dark Soul's Powers (Not Technicly His) *Projection (Binded) *Molecular Decceleration (Gave Away) *Rainbow Teleportation (As Leprechaun) *Luck Granting (As Leprechaun) *Hyper Speed (As Leprechaun) *Conjuration (As Leprechaun) Family Thomas was seen with his parents on the first season he came in, but they were never mentioned after. Thomas once said that The Ancients (Ace, Riley, Milly, Kyle and Thomas) along with Christy and Simon were family to him. It was later revealed that Christy is Thomas's Great Great Great Aunt Speices Thomas has been loads of different speices for strange reasons: he has been a Telepath, Ghost, Whitelighter, Leprechaun, Warlock, Demon and even The Sources Assasin. But also a mortal twice. He was a Telepath and Whitelighter at the same time (naturally). He commited an act of pure goodness and displayed brilliant fighting skills, that he was chosen as The Slayer of all Vampires. Spells Thomas has wrote a number of spells, here are his main ones: To bind a witches magic :: ''To bind, :: To take my hand in mind, :: To cross the stars through the air, :: In night, :: In day, :: Your powers are put away. To Bind his Own Magic :::: To bind, :::: To take my hand in mind, :::: Molecular combustion ends up in the dust bin, :::: Power to freeze get caught in the breeze :: ::: Power to project i now Reflect. Becoming the Slayer At one point during season 9, Thomas sacraficed his life for his, Milly's and Ace's Charges, after Milly and Ace stopped crying about it Thomas appered as a ghost to them and corporealised himself, the moment he did that he started to glow bright yellow. This was him turning from witch to slayer (Although he still had all his witch powers and was still an Ancient). Trivia *Thomas is fluent in latin *In the planning stages, Thomas was set to die at the end of season 4 so that Riley could return as the main male character, however, the writer liked Thomas to much so kept him in with Riley in season 5 See Also *Thomas Carlson/Power Development *Thomas Carlson/Spells Made : Category:Charactor Category:Whitelighter Category:Ancient Category:Powers Category:Speices Category:Reincarnated Category:Dead Category:Thomas Carlson